


2loppy makeout2

by T3R3Z1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3R3Z1/pseuds/T3R3Z1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is pissy and so is Sollux. They're both pissy. Also they are pissy. And hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2loppy makeout2

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. :[

“You do realithe you can't pothibly hate yourthelf more than I hate you, right?”

“As per usual, nothing but bullshit and a stupid, grubfucking lisp is worming its way out of your annoying face-hole.”

Karkat pulled his knees up to his chest with a huff, leaning backwards into the plush couch supporting his pissy self from taking an angry little tumble across the seat to punch Sollux in his snarky mouth. He jammed his thumb into the off button on the remote and tossed it aside.

His thnarky mouth. Yeah, that's it.

“I think I'm allowed to hate myself, pissblood.” he snarled, dropping his chin to nestle in the dip between his knees. “Not everybody can be a psycho, bipolar fuckwit like you are, so I guess I'm shit out of luck, huh?”

“You hate everything. What maketh hating yourthelf tho thpecial if everything ith thomething for you to hate?” Rolling his mismatched eyes behind their respective lenses, Sollux gave Karkat an aggressive shove. “Vantath, thereth no topping my hate for you anyway.” His friend wobbled in place and drew his fist back, preparing to swing at the troll beside him.

“Keep your saliva-drenched bullshit to yourself, Captor!” Karkat hissed, clenching his knuckles in restraint. Movie Night was ruined once again. “If you hate me so much, why the hell do you even stick around me? Are you that much of a fucking masochist or moron to feel the need to constantly show your spitting face in my hive?”

“I gueth I jutht like reminding mythelf of how shitty trollth can be after they fethter in their thelf loathing after a while! You're a real learning experienth, Vantath!”

“I probably wouldn't be so gogdamn angry if it wasn't for your mustardblooded ass always prancing around me! How can you expect someone to not get pissed off if they had you doing pirouettes on their fucking nerves?” Karkat's voice began to rise, becoming more raspy and high-pitched as it climbed up the cacophony ladder from yip to screech. “Here, I'll buy you a fucking tutu so you can practice your Fuckass Ballet Dance Troupe shit somewhere as far away from here as possible!”

A horrible, strange sensation began to bubble deep within Karkat's stomach. At that point, even after feeling it so many times, he wasn't sure whether to attribute it to needing to vomit or being gassy. Maybe it was both? A new species of hate? Regardless, it seemed to arise when his friend came to visit.

“I'm not leaving-”

The hate-bubble grew larger.

“becauth-”

It was swelling with hate.

“I hate you-”

Practically bursting with hate.

“I need you, Vantath!”

Karkat opened his mouth up to vomit all over the yellowblood twat, but was met with the irresistible urge to leap forward and tackle him down to the floor instead, mashing his lips against his face with the grace and finesse of a wheelchair-bound, massive-horned cripple. Sollux flailed around just as awkwardly, sending his limbs flying in all directions underneath him. Knees smacked, teeth clacked, and plenty of rugburn was obtained in the mere seconds of their first “kiss”, with both trolls desperately wanting to both run away and get closer.

The latter of the wishes won out in the end, prompting Sollux to prop himself on his elbows to press his upper body against his dearly beloved frenemy. His two tongues wound around Karkat's madly thrashing one just as clumsily, eliciting a thin stream of saliva to drip down his chin.

He paused, only to mutter:

“I fucking hate you, grouchybootth.”

Karkat yanked the other troll forward with a tug to the back of his hair.

“I fucking hate you too, mustardblood.”

He drew his hand to his mouth, wiping off the bucket's worth of slobber dribbling down his chin and returning it to Sollux, smearing it across the fabric on his shoulder.

“Just so you know, I still think you're gross.”


End file.
